


let me ask you a question: are you afraid of me?

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, I'm basic I know, Just testing out how well I can write anthropomorphic animals don't mind me, Relativity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Stanford, Stanley, and Fiddleford go out on yet another search for the paranormal. Usually, their trips were quite tame save for the occasional gnome or tree giant. Yet, reports of predators going "savage" has spread into their little town, which was not too far from a rather large city where most of the attacks have been happening.





	let me ask you a question: are you afraid of me?

**Author's Note:**

> It's on dA: http://fav.me/dbqa94b

Stanley walked behind his twin brother and his best friend, twirling a stick he’d picked up. Stanford watched the area around him, his long, round ears flicked forward and hands crossed behind his back. Fiddleford looked about, studying the place.

“So…” Fiddleford started, turning his black-ringed eyes on his friends. “Ah know we’re tryin’ to figure out all this magic and such, but Ah don’t quite think we should be strayin’ so far from the Shack.”

Stanford shook his head. “No, it’s fine. We won’t be getting into any trouble. Besides, even if we did, the town is right behind us.” He jabbed his thumb back. “In fact, aren’t we passing up the dump right now?”

Fiddleford nodded. “We are, but… oh.” He stopped. His grandmother was on one of the piles close to the entrance to the dump. She sniffed the trash she currently stood in. Unlike her usually scrounging with both legs bracing against the trash while both of her hands went to work, she was on all four paws and burying her nose into a tin can.

Stanford flicked his ears back. “Fiddleford, does she normally act like this?”

Fiddleford flattened his ears. “Somethin’s not quite right.” He took a few steps forward, his banded tail brushing over Stanford’s long feet as he did so. “Mrs. Chui?”

Her head whipped up so fast the tin can she’d stuck her face into clattered down the pile. The fur along her back bristled and her tail waved back and forth. Her teeth, some missing but those that were still there quite long and sharp, glinted as she pulled her lips back in a snarl. The normally tame, excitable racoon growled at them.

Stanford’s ears fell back. “She’s definitely not okay.”

“What are you doing?” Stanley hissed. “She’s gone mad! _Run!_ ” Not a second passed after he said that that Fiddleford’s grandmother tore down the pile and charged them.

The trio yelled and darted away. Despite being quite old, she was surprisingly quick. Perhaps constant motion all her life did that to her.

Stanford looked at the town they were approaching and then back. Her paws were swift and she’d nearly caught up to them. “We won’t make it to town. Find a place to h- that tree!” He pointed ahead of them to a little hole between the roots of a tree. Without hesitation, Stanford dove into the hole and squirmed inside. Stanley swiftly followed. Fiddleford, too large to fit inside, scrambled up the tree.

Mrs. Chui ignored the young racoon in favor of the rabbits. She stuck her muzzle into the entrance of the old burrow, snarling and snapping her teeth. The two bunnies retreated further into the abandoned secret hiding place. She pulled her head back and scratched furiously at the entrance to the little burrow. When she stuck her face back into the hole, more of her muzzle was able to fit.

“FIDDS!” Stanford cried, back pressed against the wall. Stanley flipped around and started digging farther away. He hit a root and then the bottom of the tree.

On the lowest branch of the tree, Fiddleford shivered and gripped the branch with all his might. “M- Grandma!” She paused her attack on the bunnies to look up at him. Those were not his grandmother’s eyes. They were wild and savage and full of hate. She hissed and went back to attacking the bunnies. Fiddleford looked back at the town. He launched himself off the branch and darted into town.

Stanford helped dig a narrow tunnel down. Mrs. Chui stuck her face into the hole again, her narrowed eyes on them. Stanley turned around and kicked her straight in the nose. She yelped and scrambled back. After a moment, she shook her head and furiously dug at the entrance to the burrow again.

Eventually, she was able to stick her entire head inside the little burrow. She snapped at them. Stanley kicked her in the nose again. She popped her head out, hissed, and reached into the burrow. Her hand grabbed onto Stanley’s foot and tugged. Stanley yelled in fright and clawed at the ground to resist being pulled back by the older, stronger woman. Stanford grabbed onto his brother and pulled back.

Then, she let go.

Rabid snarling and hissing could be heard outside as well as growls and grunts from police officers. The two bunnies crawled up to the entrance and looked out. Mrs. Chui was caught in one of those loops at the end of a stick, which was held by a badger. A possum tied a muzzle on her. He jumped back as she clawed at him, her wicked teeth now rendered useless.

Behind the police officers, Fiddleford stuck to his father’s side. His father’s head was bent, his eyes still hidden beneath his cap. He hooked an arm around his son. Once the racoon was stuck inside the vehicle, the badger hobbled up to the driver’s side. The possum turned his attention to the burrow the boys hid within. “Kids? It’s safe now. You can come out.”

Stanley slowly left the burrow and helped Stanford out.

The possum took out a clipboard and walked up to them. “Did you see what happened to her, by any chance?” The policeman started off on his questions over the incident and over her. Fiddleford didn’t chip in, despite being “part of” the attack as a victim. He covered his ears instead and wrapped his tail around his paws as Mrs. Chui still growled at them.

Stanford shot the occasional glance at Fiddleford. He’d buried his face into his father’s side, his sharp teeth bared in hiccupping whimper, his claw-tipped fingers around his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Pines are bunnies and the McGucket/Chui family are raccoons. I know most people depict Fiddleford as a possum, but I can't imagine it. He strikes me as a raccoon. Sharp, loyal, inventive, creative, gentle unless threatened- all traits of a 'coon and Fiddleford. Plus, Mr. McGucket marries a raccoon in the canon universe.  
> I don't normally write anthropomorphic animals, so I thought I'd give it a shot. What better universe than Zootopia? This fic/plot has no real canon seeing as, in the movie, "savage" predators were isolated in Zootopia and not the surrounding places (like Bunnyburrow). Gravity Falls is a hick town in the middle of nowhere. Also, I thought about making Ford and Lee lion cubs, but decided against it. The Pines are rabbits. It also helped the plot a bit.


End file.
